


Trust

by LucyTheMarauder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheMarauder/pseuds/LucyTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set between 3x17 3x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, I just want it posted here. Also I'm still taking prompts.

Regina looked at him in bewilderment

"If you didn't gave her my heart, then who's heart did you gave her?" Robin stared at the floor with an expression of embarrassment.

"Mine" he whispered. This took her by surprise, why in hell would he do that?, her gaze fell on Robin's tattoo and this didn't went unnoticed by him still he decided not to mention. Through her face, Robin could see different emotions hitting her, surprise, fear,  _hope_. When she noticed he was staring at her she put her best cool face and asked him what was troubling her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Regina rolled her eyes at this answer.

"Why would you do that? Why would you give her your heart instead of mine? Why didn't you just gave it to her?" Robin looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

"You trusted me. You trusted an outlaw with your heart. An outlaw that has stole from you more than once, I must say. I couldn't just lose your trust"

"And why would you care about my trust" she asked in a mocking tone.

"I care about you" this took her by surprise and even if she wanted to know, this time she was too scared to ask him why and wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer just yet.

"T-Thank you." Regina took Robin's hands in her own

"I promise you we will get it back" Robin smirked at her

"By the time we could have that drink you promised me" Regina grinned

"I guess we could"


End file.
